Saying Goodbye
by ShIvErInG sMiLe
Summary: Josie Trent is a though girl rigth? Maybe the thoughest one at school? Then, what could make this chick's eyes red? I can bet you, it's got nothing to do with the black hole!
1. Tears down the road of memories

Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I don't know if I'm as good as it takes but it's already hard enough to create a story in a language that's not yours but whatever. I really hope you enjoy this and, by the way I'm complete nuts for Robbie Clark and Vaughn Pearson. How could Lucas be any better? No way! Read this and tell me later plizz!

Chapter one: Tears down the road of memories

Goodbye Josie.

Bye? What are you talking about? You can't go!

I have to.

No you don't. You're just doing this to please your dad.

No I'm not. I need to get away.

From what? Me?

Bye Josie.-and he disappear slowly as he walked away from the redhead.

Just come back.-she said under her breath.

Josie wake up!- yelled the annoying roommate- you're gonna be late again, hurry!

Leave me alone Corrine- said the sleepy girl, obviously irritated.

C'mon Josie. Today is gonna happen whether you like it or not.-she said this in a calmer tone.

I give a fuck about today, OK?-even more irritated.

I wish you'd just admit that you're not fine. Maybe you can fool Lucas, Marshall and Z but not me. There's nothing wrong about what you feel Josie- she said in a maternal way- After all, you two were together for over a year and it's perfectly normal that you feel…

How on earth would you know how I feel?- yelled the now blushed teenager.- You don't have the slight less idea of what I feel cause if you did you would know that I'm just fine so save the psychology lesson for another day, aright?

The offended girl didn't respond. She thought she should put herself in her friend's shoes. It had to be really hard for her to see him go specially after all what had happened these last couple of months.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a while. They were both pretending to clean their bedroom, which already seemed to Corrine as a symptom that something was definitely going wrong with Josie.

After what it appeared as the longest 15 minutes ever, the concern student spoke

Have you decided if you're going to the party?

I don't know yet. - she answered significantly calmer.

Would you let me know? I mean, to go together, the four of us.

Four? Is Lucas going too?

Well, yeah. He wasn't too keen on going, though. Is just that Ms. Durst asked him to give a short speech, you know, to talk about how everyone is going to miss him and stuff.

Why didn't he just say no?

Well, she sort of implied that if he'd denied giving the speech, she'd ask you to do it.

What? Why?

I guess she doesn't know. Anyway, Lucas didn't want you to pass through that so he agreed. Kubiak and Madison are talking as well.

Go figure- she said in a sarcastic tone while she throw herself to bed again.

So I gotta go help Marshall to prepare for tonight. He's incredibly nervous for someone who's played live so many times.-she smiled at the same time she imagined her boyfriend in one of his concerts. She was so into him she couldn't help it.

See you later then.

Bye.- she said closing the door

Finally, said the shorter girl sighting.

She was contemplating her Hoobastank poster on the roof. She remembered that night when he appeared in her room and ask her to be his (gosh she hated that lame word but liked the meaning) girlfriend. And the kiss.

She remembered their first kiss. Not the one when he was in Lucas' body or the one he gave her when she was losing her intelligence, she was thinking in the real one, the first time she thought it would never end, that one she didn't want it to end. It was all so perfect, everything just turn into a dream. Not a dream like the one she just had had, this was the kind of dream that only existed in fairytales with a prince saving the lady in trouble. She wasn't that kind of girl at all but with him near, she always felt so save and happy. She hadn't feel like that for a while now.

Why can't I just forget him, get over him already, she thought. Why do I have to miss him so bad that it hurts? Why can't I stop dreaming about him? He doesn't care about me anymore and still I'm here been such a silly girl because of him. Now he's leaving for good and I'll finally move on with my life.

She whipped a tear that had jus rolled down her chick as if she feared someone would see it. She stood up and looked trough the window staring the yard where once she'd been happy. Alone in a bench surrounded by dead leaves in the grass, was Vaughn Pearson.

Is everything ready son?

I just need to pack some more clothes.

Good. I wanna make sure that everything is taken care of by the time you arrive.

Don't worry. I can take this last suitcase with me.

Terrific then. Now that I see you're fine I think it's time for me to get going, my flight leaves in two hours.

So I guess I'll see you in the airport, tomorrow that is.-oddly calm.

Right. Vaughn, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you.

Why?

Well, I understand how difficult it must be for you to leave a month before graduation, this is your senior year after all but you have acted as an adult understanding the urgency of more important matters.

I still get the diploma and Europe it's a great opportunity for so many things.

True, nevertheless I was absolutely sure you wouldn't agree on going away from your friends-he remarked that last word- or is there an specific reason why you seem so eager on departing?

I'm really tired and besides I had tonight's party so…-changing the subject.

That's right. They're throwing you a party.

Yes. So I think I should get some rest now.

Sure, sure. So see you tomorrow then.

Bye dad.

The larger man gave him a cold palm on the shoulder and left. The blonde kid entered his room and turned on his cd player.

_I thought it was too good to be true  
I found somebody who understands me  
someone who would help me to get through  
and fill an emptiness I had inside me  
but you kept inside and I just denied  
some things that we should have both said  
I knew it was too good to be true  
cause I'm the only one who understands me_

"What happened to us?", one of his favorite songs from Hoobastank. He just never thought it would become real. This was his last day with his friends, he should enjoy it, hang out with them. Instead, he was lying in his bed trying to understand when he'd become this miserable.

_Remember they thought we were too young  
to really know what it takes to make it  
but we had survived off what we have done  
and we could show them all that they're mistaken  
but who could have known the lies that would grow  
until we could see right through them  
remember they knew we were too young  
we still don't know what it takes to make it_

He sat down looking for something, he didn't know what, when he saw it. In the bottom of his now empty closet, laying there in complete darkness and forgotten, a small box looking innocent, surprised the boy as if he wouldn't know that it was in there, as if he had put it there and just abandoned it.

Like scared of it, he took the little box carefully and returned to his sit. He wasn't sure whether to open it but finally he did. A tape, a CD, some cards, a letter and an even smaller case. He took out the tape first. He remembered the weekend they made it, a bunch of senseless images showing the two of them. The CD was sort of an album with lots of pictures and their favorite songs. The cards, from the first time they kissed, she gave them to him because he needed the practice, she said. Then was the little case. He opened it but he already knew what was inside. It was hard to think that such a small thing would be the reason to end up a relationship forever.

_We could have made it work, we could have found a way  
we should have done our best to see another day  
but we kept it all inside until it was too late  
and now we're both alone, the consequence we pay  
for throwing it all away, for throwing it all away_

The ring, the source of his pain and suffer, shining like a star in the sky, a star without an owner, the one who had rejected and with that, walked away from a future that would never be.

He looked lost as if he'd left his body and was having a tour in his past, flashbacks and memories, all the places he would never go back, all the things he would never do again. Suddenly, he snapped out as if he had just woken up from a long unpleasant dream. Last, he took the letter from out the box. He didn't open it. He put it backed on the box along with the rest of the stuff and walked to the closet to left it where he had found it before. He tried to leave it there but something wouldn't let him. The boy gave up and after leaving the box next to his suitcase, he returned to his bed and sit aimlessly looking at it.

Why do I love her, he wondered, Why do I care? I hate her but I can't help feeling what I feel, how much I need her, how much I miss her. Why didn't she say yes? Why couldn't she love me? I gotta go.

He took his football and walked out from the place he'd never called home.

_What happened to us  
we used to be so perfect  
now we're lost and lonely  
what happened to us  
and deep inside I wonder  
did I loose my only one  
_

Vaughn wasn't sure what to do. He really didn't want to talk to anyone but he was starting to feel too out of place that's why when he got to the school, he decided not to actually go inside but to stay in the field. He sat on a bench playing with the ball wondering why all looked so empty. "They must be getting ready for the party," he thought not very enthusiastically. Vaughn watched the leaves falling from the trees around him. He turned his face and ended up looking up front. There, watching him through and open window was Josie Trent.

Hey guys, hope you've really enjoyed that one. It was pretty hard to write it so tell me what you thought about it. LOVE RB!


	2. Trouble meddles in

Chapter Two: trouble meddles in.

None of them was expecting to see each other but there they were, watching eye to eye just from a mile of distance. Neither of them reacted immediately, they're both too shock to do anything. The athlete and the skater stared at each other's eyes for an intense minute without saying a word.

She's sad, He's missing something, She's scared, He's lost his spark, She hasn't laugh, He hasn't smiled, She's not the same, He's changed, I miss…, Don't….

Josie, what are you doing?

Just looking at the trees.-said the girl looking away very quickly

If you say so– said the other girl

So… where you looking for something?

I wanted to ask you if you had already decided about the party.

Oh, right! Yeah, I'm gonna pass. I still have the history paper to turn in so I think I'm just gonna stay here working on it.-said sounding as honest as possible.

I can stay if you want. I mean, it's not like this is the first time I watch Marshall play.

No, no. You should go, have some fun.

Are you sure? Cause really, it ain't a problem.

Of course I'm sure. Now go get ready.

All right then. I should probably go help Marshall decide what to wear.

Ok. See you.

See you.

The redhead closed the door and looked through the window but he was gone.

Vaughn? Vaughn! Hello?

Ah? Oh! Sorry Madison. Hi

Hi! What are you doing here so early?

Just hanging.

Well I think you should be getting ready for tonight. It's gonna be great obviously with me planning the whole thing, you're just going to love it.

I'm sure I will- pretending a smile.

Oh Vaughn! I just can't believe that by this time tomorrow you're going to be so far from here, and from me.

Oh! Yeah, I guess so.-trying to lose the annoying cheerleader.

Oh Vaughn! May I confess you something?

Sure.-not really wanting to know what she had to say

Well I've always feel that there's a connection between us.

You do?

Yes, you know, you being a magnificent football player and me head captain of the cheerleaders. I've always known that someday we'd become something more than friends.

Oh. Well, I…

I knew you felt so too! Everyone can see that we're like the perfect couple but you've been so distant these last months and now you're leaving…-the cheerleader started to sob.

Don't… I didn't think… Sorry-he gave her a cold palm in the back like the one his father gave him. Not very glad with the results, the girl spoke again but now she used an angrier tone, like hate.

I'll be fine. It's just that this is all Trent's fault! If that little tramp wouldn't have hurt you like that, you poor baby! I knew she'd cheat on you, that bitch!

Stop it all right!-Vaughn talked in an angry tone standing up fast and leaving the girl a bit shocked- I don't wanna talked about that anymore.

Sorry, I didn't mean to…-Madison spoke regretfully

Forget about it, I didn't want to yell but I just don't want to talk about it ok?- he said this a lot calmer, noticing the expression of the girl in front of him.

I understand, it's just…

I've better get going. I've still have to packed some stuff, you know?- he changed the subject as fast as he could.

Sure

See you tonight then.

Of course, bye

Pearson took off without looking back at the mad girl behind him.

Trent again!

What happened Madison?

A really pest chick entered the cafeteria where many other girls were wearing the same cheerleading uniform as hers.

I went out and guess who was there?

Who?

Vaughn Pearson

Ain't that something good? Why are you so mad then?

Well, it could have been something good if Josie Trent wouldn't have got in the middle of our talk.

What did she said?

No, she wasn't actually there, it's just that I told him how I think about he and I would make a great couple and how sorry I was for all what Trent put him trough when he snapped and told me to stop!

What!

I know! I mean, I totally though he would be on board with me but he like complete me blew me off, so not good.

Maybe he's not over Trent after all- said shyly another teen

Impossible! He was so crash went he brake up with that midget. No way he still has feelings for her!

Whatever, what are you doing anyway?

First of all, keeping that little creep as far away from the party as possible. For that, I'm gonna need to use an outsider. After that, the second part is letting him know where she is and whom she's with. And then?

Well… use you're imagination.

MADISON!

Hurry girls, we've got plenty to do.

Steve! –called to a tallish boy with brown eyes and dark hair.

Is it lovely Madison who I hear calling me?

Shut up! I need you to do me a big favor.

And what would I get from it?

Well if you do your part, let's just say that you won't be spending you're night alone.

You've got my interest. Talk.


	3. Don't hurt me!

Chapter Three: Don't hurt me!

Corrine was getting ready when Lucas came in.

Corrine, are you done?

Hold on Lucas. Be out in a second.

All right but your boyfriend is getting on my nerves so come off before I kill him.

Hi guys

A shorter girl got out from the room.

Hi Josie- responded both boys in a rather melancholic tone.

I heard you're giving a speech Lucas

It's a lot of crap I put together, not much- replied the ashamed boy.

Uh- the girl faked a smile

Wait, aren't you coming with us? Have some fun. While saying these words, Lucas' eyes told Marshall that he'd just made a huge mistake.

No, I've got some work to do.

I'm done.

Marshall sighed for the very opportune appearance of her girl.

Let's go then!

Ok. Bye Josie

Bye guys. Have fun!

The trio said goodbye and went down to the cafeteria. Josie stayed outside for a minute, watching everyone going with his or her dates to the party. It reminded her certain dance she had attended, the only one in her lifetime…

She got into her room and locked the door, closed her books (those she'd pretended to use for doing her false homework) and sit on her bed facing the window.

I hate that stupid party, she thought. Everyone is pretending to be sad for someone they don't even know. Hypocrites all of them. What should anyone care about someone so self-centre, spoiled, someone who runs telling every little thing to his daddy, someone who can hurt you and don't give a crap? They're oblivious, blinded by his money and his looks. That's all he really is at the end, cash and a pretty face. Makes me sick and even gives me more nauseas the fact that I let him get to me, hurt me like he did…and so did I.

Because it's my fault too, but I won't tell him that, I can't. Maybe I should go to that stupid party after all, maybe he'll get mad and leave. Maybe he'll yell at me and I'll yell him back. Maybe he'll just look at me as this afternoon and we'll forget and forgive and everything will be just as in the beginning, a group of good friends. Friends. Just friends.

The girl stood up and went into her closet as fast as she could. She looked the few dresses she owned and put on a pair of sandals, some make up, jewelry and headed towards the party.

In the mid time at the cafeteria, everyone had welcomed the honor guest with lots of gifts and stuff. Stew had given an emotive "kubiakish" speech that made Vaughn laugh; Madison's was so ass-kisser as herself and she'd even cried a bit; Lucas was nervous but he'd come to get along with Vaughn just a little better, so it ended up been honest with his feelings but friendly enough with his ex-rival. Z and Durst spoke too, saying how much they were going to miss one of their most accomplished students.

When the speech finished, Magnet 60 started playing and everyone went to the dance floor. Vaughn stepped outside the crowd and went next to the food table. For some reason, he kept on looking at the door.

Shouldn't you be dancing?

He turned to see who was talking to him and seem a bit surprised that a boy with glasses was the speaker.

Lucas. Hi.

Hi. So, answer me. Why aren't you dancing?

It's just, I'm not in the mood that's all.

I see.

Silence

I liked your speech.

Thanks.

More silence

She's not coming.- said coldly the shorter guy.

Who?

You know who so don't pretend otherwise.

I didn't ask you.

But you were wondering, weren't you?

Vaughn looked down without saying nothing.

Sorry, it's just…

That's ok.

Corrine called out for her nerdy friend so Randall took off. Outside the cafeteria, an undecided girl was watching the scene. For fifteen minutes, she had given three steps forward and then back again. C'mon Josie, just go in there, dance, drink, have some fun. There's nothing scary about that, right? She looked people talking, girls flirting around boys, cheerleaders conspiring, her friends singing and at a corner, looking as much out of place as she was, Vaughn was waving to some football players with an imposed smile that only she could distinguish.

I can't do this. The skater turned back and found face to face with

Steve?

Nice to see you too Josie

What the hell are you doing here? –she asked at the same time she climbed the stairs extremely fast.

Oh just making fun of "The Pearson Tribute". So he's going away, big deal. However, you seem to agree with them, don't you?

Why would you say that?

You've been all dressed up, standing in the door for, what? Half hour?

Shut up morrow.

Ouch! Ok so you tell me, what were you doing then?

None of your business.

C'mon! I know he's your ex.

And?

Well, I guess that you're not over him yet, am I right?

It's been 4 months, what do you think?

That ain't an answer.

I am, ok? I'm completely over him.

Ha, then, how come you're talking here with me instead of being in there with your friends?

They were outside his room when he asked Josie this. She opened her mouth but closed again cause she didn't know what to say.

It's ok Josie, I get it.

How can YOU get it?

Remember Madison?

How could I ever forget her?

Yeah, well, I was totally mad for the girl and it turned out to be a scam to make your boyfriend jealous. Didn't work, she dumped me.

EX-boyfriend.

Sorry, EX-boyfriend

I didn't know you were so…

Romantic?

Pathetic.

They laughed for a while.

How long did it take you to get over her?

It wasn't easy, specially know that she and Pearson are a match.

Steve observed Josie's expression when he pronounced these last words. The girl felt like a knife in her stomach, she felt the urgency to sit but had to disguise these feelings, she couldn't be seen like that, she wouldn't allow it.

You already knew that, right?

No, actually I didn't.

Oh my God! I'm so ashamed, thought you knew.

No. It's OK, no problem.

Do you wanna talk about it.

Oh! You don't have to.

C'mon, it's not like I'd got a lot to do.

Well, if you want.

So, shall we go in?

Vaughn was looking at the door when Madison appeared, giving him a choking hug.

Vaughn! I'm so glad to see you. Did you hear my speech?

Hi Madison. Yeah, it was…great.

Oh, I told you you'd love it! Even I got a little carried away, you know, caught on the moment.

Sure, he said coldly.

Hey, I wanted to apologize about this afternoon. I shouldn't have said all that.

No worries.

I know I should be the big person and forgive her but I don't know why someone would do me such a thing?

What? What did she do?

Remember Steve, the new guy?

Oh, yeah, I remember he's an absolute jerk.

(the teen smile in a hypocrite mode) Anyway, I dated him for a while

Oh, the boy regretting what he'd just said.

Yeah, the thing, Trent got interested and made him dumped me for her, knowing how sensible I am.

No way! She wouldn't do that- he surprised himself pronouncing this words, defending her once more.

It's true!- Madison was surprised too, but she continued her story.- And I know for a fact that Steve only dates a girl if he's getting, you know, it. I was an exception of course.

That's crazy. Josie doesn't even like him.-he pronounced her name. He hadn't done that for a long time.

Are you sure? Then, why did Chrysie told me she saw the two of them going into his bedroom?

When? - trying to cover his impression.

Twenty minutes ago.

Oh.

The girl was glowing for her success. Vaughn on the other hand, couldn't believe what he'd just heard. That couldn't be Josie, not the one he knew, not the one he'd dated, not the one…

Are you OK Vaughn?

Erm, I'm fine.

I just thought you should know the whole truth.

Yeah- he said vaguely.

Do you wanna go somewhere quieter, like my room maybe…

No, I think I'm just gonna go over there with the guys- he said pointing to a circle of bigger boys than the rest- so see ya.

Ah, ok then, bye!-said the disappointed and angry girl.

Vaughn walked towards the boys but the second Madison turned away, he took off. He couldn't resist staying in there for one more minute, he needed to walk away from all that and realize once from all that nothing would ever the same again.


	4. Not everything has a special meaning, do...

Chapter Four: Not everything has a special meaning, does it?

Are you comfortable?-said Steve sitting on the bed, next to the red head.

Yeah.

So, what do you want to talk about?

Don't know. And you?

Nothing special, maybe Madison, Pearson.

Whatever.

You don't have to play tough, you know? I won't judge you.

It's just a bit weird to be here talking these things with you.

But that's the thing, we get each other and we can help each other.

Oh yeah?

Yeah. I was devastated when Madison left me. I thought I'd never meet anyone else.

Totally get you.

See? The point is that now I know that it is possible.

Really? Who did you meet?

Funny you ask Josie…

The boy got nearer and whispered:

Actually, you.

Me? Gotta be kidding me!

Don't you see it Josie? We're perfect for each other, we've both been betrayed by the most popular kids, in a rebound.

Rebound? I'm not looking for a rebound.

Well, I am.

Steve tried to kiss her and she pushed him away.

What do you think you're doing?

I thought that was obvious. That's why you came into my room, you know exactly what I want.

Josie stood up and tried to get to the door with a disgust look on her face.

I came here to talk nothing more you creep!

Oh! C'mon! You don't have to fake with me. You know you want it.

Get away from me!

He took her by the waist and forced her against the wall.

Let me go! Get off! Help!

No one is gonna hear your little scream. They're all too busy having fun at their petty party.

I wouldn't count on it.

Steve stopped and he and Josie turn to see whose was the voice they've heard. Josie didn't need to. She recognized that voice perfectly and it was the only thing she wanted to hear in that moment.

Vaughn!-said the girl without hiding her enthusiasm.

Pearson? What on earth are you doing in here?

He let Josie out and she ran to her rescuer's arms. The blonde kid was a bit impressed but he just waited until she let him go and asked her if she was fine in the most paternal tone possible.

I'm fine but that pig was trying to…

Hey, you're not that innocent yourself- defended the other boy.

Shut up Steve.

Uuuuh! I'm so scared! What's Mr. popular going to do with me? Maybe call his daddy…-mocked Steven.

Don't push me, you're not worthy.

Vaughn, who was protecting Josie behind him, turned back and took her by the shoulders.

Let's go Josie.

I always knew you were nothing but a big coward. But you're not running away from this one Pearson, I won't let you.

The shorter boy walked rapidly to Vaughn and punched him on the mouth. The taller kid touched his lip and observed a drop of blood. Josie was so furious and tried to go punch Steven herself but Vaughn was faster. He looked at him directly in the eyes and gave him a black eye that knocked the boy to the point to send him to bed.

Jerk.

Are you OK Vaughn?

Yeah, it's just a scratch.

Let me see.

No, I'll be fine. You'd better go to your dorm.

Where are you going?

Back home. I don't really feel like partying now.

Oh.

See you.

Yeah, sure.

Vaughn couldn't believe what had just happened. Why did he go over there? He'd just defended the girl he was supposed to hate, he'd taken a punch for her and given someone a black eye. He'd never done that not even when they were together. They'd talked, quietly. That girl was driving him insane. The only thing he could do was to admit that he…

Can I come in?

Who is it?

Josie. I came too see if everything was all right.

(Go away!) Come in.

The girl entered quietly into the room looking at it as it were the first time she was in there.

It all looks so cold, empty.

Well, that's what happen when you take out everything but the bed.

Right.

So, what are you doing here?

I wanted to make sure you were fine.

I am.

You got blood on your upper lip.

It doesn't hurt.

I bring cotton and some antiseptic to clean it.

It's fine, really.

Stop being such a stubborn ass Vaughn and just let me heal you!

The boy stopped a laugh. That was the Josie he knew and he must had done something because she blushed. With the straightest face he could put he spoke again.

Fine.

Ok, let me see.

Josie leaned towards him and carefully lifted his chin. She put the cotton on his lip as softly as she could but he jumped and so did she.

Sorry, did that hurt too much?

No, it's my fault. Apparently, I'm a coward.

They both laughed at this reminder. Suddenly, Josie put a really serious face and said

Vaughn?

Yes Josie?

What made you go upstairs?

Well- without an exit, the boy decide to tell her the truth- Madison told me you were with him and then she sort of implied that he was the kind of guy that dates a girl only for one thing.

How did she know I was with him?

She said you'd taken him from her.

What? Is she nuts?

You're not with him?

No! We'd never spoken until tonight.

What happened tonight?

Erm…

In that instant, he notice what she was wearing. Natural make up, a necklace, earrings, the loveliest perfume, her hair down, sky blue sandals and the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen, light, no sleeves, cut diagonally up her knee and with a incredible stamped dress. She looks like a goddess, he thought, just perfect.

And, what are you wearing?

The girl blushed realizing that she still was wearing her party dress, and she got even more embarrassed when she noticed the surprised look on her friend's face.

Oh, this? Is nothing, just a… simple dress.

Let me see what's wrong with that. Josie Trent on a dress. Yeah, plain simple.

You're so funny.

Both smile.

Seriously, if you weren't on a date with Thomson, the why are YOU all dressed up?

Actually, I sort of was going to the party.

Oh- trying not to sound surprised- I didn't see you there.

Well I was going to but that's when I found Steve and…

Went to talk

Exactly

And what did you talk about? if you don't mind the question

No, just dumb stuff

I see.

The girl stood up and started walking around the room, avoiding the eyes of the boy on the bed, who now was watching her curiously.

He told me he understood how weird it was to see someone after breaking up.- she spoke slowly and carefully

Ah- now looking at the wall

And he told me about he and Madison.

Oh that's right. She told me they'd been dating.

Aha. –even more awkwardly- And he also told me about you and Madison.

What? Me and Madison?- he said this both surprised and careless

He told me you two were…

We aren't nor weren't

Then why did he say that?

Maybe he wanted you to think that you could trust on the little rat.

He so deserved that punch!

Vaughn smiled. He glanced at the girl sitting next to him. She was smiling too, looking so peaceful, so happy, so close and yet so far away. I have to tell her how perfect she is, tell her how much I would like things to be like they used to. We're laughing, sitting on my bed talking as if the last four months would've been a terrible dream, but only that, a dream.

Vaughn? Thank you.

Why?

For tonight, I never said thanks for helping with that ass.

That's what friends are for.

Are you my friend Vaughn?- looking serious

I don't know-he said honestly.-Maybe one day we'll be.

I really hope so.

Silence, looks, silence.

Hey, I found something today

What?

This- said the boy showing a packet of cards

Oh! I remember those. I gave them to you that night when we were playing and I was winning every hand.

Yeah. You told me I should keep them to practice so next time you wouldn't kick my ass so easily.

Hahahaha. Where did you find this?

They were on a box on my closet. I had forgotten it was there.

Cool, can I see?-she said standing and getting the box before he could say no.

Well, actually…

I remember this CD! And the tape and…

Josie, maybe you want to let that…on the box

Too late. The girl had already taken out the smallest box and the expression on her face had become shocked.

Vaughn, is this what I think it is?

Yeah-said the hopeless kid

You never returned it?

Well, no. I tried once but I felt like such an idiot.

Oh my God.

Sorry Josie. I didn't mean for you to see that.

I don't know what to say.

You don't have to say nothing.

Yes, I have to cause I never told you how sorry I was.

Stop it.-said the boy in a bit of an angry tone

No Vaughn, listen to me!

No Josie, I don't wanna talk about it ok?

It's not Ok Vaughn I need to tell you, I have to explain you once in for all…

What? What are you gonna say? What do you want to explain that I don't already know? Why you left me? I know Why you left me.

I didn't left you! You left me!

Oh, sure! It's my fault now! Sorry if I didn't feel like staying next to a girl that didn't love me!

That's what you think? That I didn't love you?

Why else would you turn me down then?

Cause we were too young Vaughn! You wanted to marry me to escape from our parents and that was wrong!

Whatever Josie

No Vaughn, I won't let you.

You won't let me what?

To think that the reason why we broke up was that I didn't love you!

Does it really matter now?

Of course it does! I love you Vaughn, I loved you then and I love you now! Don't you get it?

NO! You're lying! Stop!

I'm not lying Vaughn! Why else do you think I spent these last months like a zombie, locked in my room crying like a stupid girl, staying awake until dawn, feeling like crap every time I saw you in class or in the halls, getting sick every time you didn't talk to me.

You were sick? I was miserable! I wondered around as if nothing was worthy, I couldn't smile, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't concentrate and all I could think about was you. Everyday you were there, hurting me. I should hate you!

Of course you should hate me, I hurt you and made us both unhappy…

But I couldn't. I wanted to forget about the pain and the suffering and hug you and kiss you and stay with you forever and tell you how much I need you, tell you I love you.

They stopped screaming and looked at each other, trying to understand what they'd just said. All the harm, misery that had caused all those unspoken words, feelings they'd been hiding for too long, desires that they couldn't repress, everything was out now, all of it.

Vaughn took her hand and joined their fingers. He leaned closer and softly put his arms around her waist, pulling her nearer. Their hearts were beating faster, faster. Josie put her arms around his neck, her skin rousing his. They were closer now, their faces getting near. They closed their eyes. Nearer. He could almost feel her breath. She touched the air between their lips. They touched softly, like rose petals. Their lips feeling each other, emotions on their skins. Warmth. They deepen the kiss, trying to avoid the inevitable end. Finally, they opened their eyes. They watched reality in front of them, speaking with no words, showing how much they'd been missing, so little time they had and there was nothing they could do about it but to try extending it as much as they could.

Josie looked through the window. The sky was completely black and the only light standing was coming from the moon. Josie was watching it so deeply that, for a second, she thought it was smiling…


	5. The end doesn't mean it's over!

Chapter five: The end doesn't mean it's over

The sky was still dark when she opened her eyes. She was feeling numb, dizzy but strangely happy. She looked around the empty room, searching for something familiar that she didn't find. Wrapping her, the large arm around her uncovered waist kept her warm. She touched the fingers, pretending they were hers. Slowly, she turned to see the boy lying next to her. He looked so peaceful, tender like a kid. He was so perfect even in his sleep. The moonlight was falling in his back, like little drops of rain. The blonde kid opened his eyes and kissed the girl watching him.

Hi

Hi

They smiled and kissed again deeply.

Hey, last night was…

I know.-said the boy, while taking her reddish girl's hair out of her forehead.

He held her closer pulling her so tightly as if he feared she would run away.

It's back.

What's back?

The spark on your eyes

Vaughn frowned his eyebrow confused. She gave her a "you-know" look but he didn't. She said

Just something that made you look so you.

It is back.

Silence grew between them, threatening on ending the evening. The smile on the girl's face vanished as the moon headed up.

You're going away, aren't you.

Josie don't…- his smile wiped too

You are.

I have to.

I know.

If…

Don't. Wishing something doesn't make it happen.

But I do.

I know you do Vaughn.

We've been really stupid, ha?- mocking a smile

Guess that's how it was supposed to be

Not fair

Not at all

I have to…

No you don't, please! You can't say that and go. It's too painful.

No words. A tear crossed the girl's face. The moon was hiding already. Dawn was close.

The sun will rise soon.

Let's just … stay like this, ok? Let's stay like this until…-a melancholic male voice pronounced these words, choking.

Memories crossed their hearts, tears unspoken, missing kisses. There's nothing they could say or do, just make that moment as long as they could. Maybe, it would last forever…

The clock on the neatest girl's table indicated 9:00 a.m. She was already dressed and ready to go. Unsecured whether to wake up her fellow or not, she was walking around the room nervously, causing the other girl to get up.

Corrine? Why on earth are you doing so much noise?

Josie! I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just wondering…

What?

I don't know if you want to know.

What?

I don't know if I should tell you.

Could you cut the drama Corrine. What is it?

Vaughn.

What about him?

He's leaving in an hour.

I know.

Do you?

Yes. So, was that the big secret?

It's just, he's coming here first to say goodbye.

And you're going?

Well, the guys and I were thinking that it would be nice.

Sure.

The black girl stood there trying to say something.

Is there anything else you want to tell me?

Josie, he's going away.

You already said that.

He's going away, for good.

I know.

I think… you should go.

No

Josie, listen to me…

No! Corrine I can't, ok?

I know that right now, you don't see it but one day you'll regret it and then, there'll be nothing you can do.

I can't. Sorry

Your call. Anyway, he should be here in about 20 minutes, at the front yard. Bye

Bye

The taller girl left the place. Inside, a thoughtful Josie was looking down the window, trying to get a peek of the boy who was departing.

_I knew how it felt to be  
another one in need  
of someone to show the way  
until you saw a part of me  
that nobody else could see  
and my life hasn't been the same_

Vaughn- said a crying voice- I can't believe you're really going!

I'm gonna miss everyone here too- responded the overwhelm teen.

It's gonna be so hard not to see you everyday. I'm going to miss you a lot – She said it crying even harder and giving him a hug.

Sure Madison. Me too.-pushing her away.- Bye

He said this with a cold handshake that wasn't exactly what she was looking for but she disguise her annoy with a terrible fake smile.

I'd better go inside or I might get to emotional. Bye Vaughn!

Bye Madison- he looked relieved.

Then, it was the turn of the football team to tell him goodbye. They made some weird gestures, mumbled some monosyllables and gave each other some punches on the arms, while the members of the science club looked amazed at this primitive demonstration of male bonding. The guys went inside to practice and then, the science group was the last on saying goodbye. Z was the first to talk

It's been so long since the day you entered the science club.

I was such a brat then.

Ha- the teacher smiled- You're gonna be fine Vaughn. You're a good kid. - He put a hand on his shoulder parent-like.

Thanks Z. That means a lot to me.

Marshall was the next

Hey man. It's going to be weird ending the year without Mr. popularity around.

Funny

Seriously Vaughn, we're all going to miss you.

I'm going to miss you too guys.

Good luck.

Same to you.

They gave each other a path on the back and laughed. Corrine talked after her boyfriend.

Vaughn, I'm sorry about everything.

About what?

You know, not talking to you and blaming you for… I was obnoxious.

It's ok Corrine, really.

Vaughn looked behind to the corridors as if he was waiting for someone else to appear. Corrine noticed and she couldn't help telling him the truth

She told me she wasn't ready. Sorry

There's nothing to be sorry. You're a good friend and I'll always remember that.

Have a nice trip Vaughn and don't forget to write, ok?- they hug friendly

I won't, I promise.

Lucas was the last one. The relation between them had always been tense and tormented. They'd never seen eye to eye. Being in love with the same girl could cause that, but this year some things had change and some things would always stay the same.

So…

So…

Long trip, ah?

Yeah, tiring.

They looked at the pavement looking for words. Marshall meddled in

Enough with the Stew remembrances guys!

Marshall!- said Corrine with a shush look. The boys smiled and looked at each other.

This whole year is been…- started Lucas

Crappy?- answered the blond kid sarcastically

Weird

Not a strange description in this school, don't you think?

Guess not. We argued a lot but in the end, you weren't that bad

Shi thanks. – he said it smiling. Just kidding man. I'm glad we're fine Lucas, aren't we?

Yap, we're just fine.

They shook hands diplomatically and grinned. The taller kid walked away towards the limousine behind him.

I'd better get going. Don't wanna miss my flight. Bye guys

Bye Vaughn

He opened the door, watching the group getting inside. He was about to get in when he looked up to that window he would never see again. He felt disappointed when he found it empty but it probably was for the best. Anyway, time would tell…

A lonely boy sitting on those uncomfortable chairs in the airport, waiting for his flight to get soon. All he could hear were those strange machines-like-voices trough the megaphones, calling insignificant announcements from a crowded lonely place. A melancholic smile and shining eyes that made him look as if he wasn't there, trying in vain to disguise he didn't belong.

Passengers for the flight 35003 destined to Paris, France, please get on board. -announced the robotic girl.

Looking back to his past, the blonde kid turned around, walking ahead.

You weren't possibly be leaving without saying goodbye, were you?- asked a squeaky voice from behind.

What took you so long?

Why were you so sure I'd come?

Instinct

Brash!

The two teens were standing there without anything else to say. Neither of them wanted to wreck the moment with a bunch of useless words.

Last call to all passengers of the 35003…-called the woman again

That's my plane.

So, see ya?

Sure, whatever

They walked on different directions only to stop a couple of minutes later and return to have that great last kiss the neither of them would ever forget, all of this while the most romantic, promising and melancholic song of Maroon 5 was playing on the back.

Goodbye Vaughn

Goodbye Josie

Josie, what's that hanging from your neck?

A diamante.- answered the girl naturally

What! What do you mean with a diamante? Who gave it to you?- screamed Corrine

Vaughn, after he dropped me off this morning- she told her distractedly while looking for her Modest Mouse cd.

Vaughn? This morning? He gave you a diamante? When did the two of you made up? Explain!

Let's just say we're ok. And the diamante- she said this admiring the beautiful jewel hanging on her neck- it's a promise.

A promise? What do you mean? Are you and Vaughn back together? Josie!

Everyone on the plane was falling asleep. The only one who didn't look tired was this young guy reading a letter over and over. Maybe, it was from a friend or a parent or, perhaps, it was from that someone who he loved the most. Possibly that small piece of paper had been hidden in a small box in a filthy closet for months and had been just recently rediscovered. Maybe this wasn't a letter but only a simple message, a graffiti made carelessly but which meaning could reveal that what we currently mistake with the end, is not the real one.

Maybe this dreamer was seeing too much into a stupid little heart and an arrow with two names in the middle and a "4ever" wrote on the bottom. Probably he was hoping it could be true, that his destiny was wrote in that small sheet, assuring him a future next to that girl he dreamed about every night. Who would believe that paper could define our way in life? Maybe it couldn't but hopes and feelings could.


End file.
